1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of electronic systems and power management. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to a method and apparatus for a zero voltage processor sleep state.
2. Description of Related Art
As the trend toward advanced microprocessors, e.g. central processing units (CPUs), with more transistors and higher frequencies continues to grow, computer designers and manufacturers are often faced with corresponding increases in power and energy consumption. Particularly in mobile devices, increased power consumption can lead to overheating, which may negatively affect performance, and can significantly reduce battery life. Because batteries typically have a limited capacity, running the processor of a mobile device more than necessary could drain the capacity more quickly than desired.
Thus, power consumption continues to be an important issue for mobile devices including laptop computers, wireless handsets, personal digital assistants, etc. In today's mobile devices, for example, to address power dissipation concerns, certain components may be placed into lower power sleep states based on reduced activity or demand.
For one approach, an operating system may support a built-in power management software interface such as Advanced Configuration and Power Interface (ACPI) (e.g. Advanced Configuration and Power Interface, Ver. x285, June 2004). ACPI describes a power management policy including various “C states” that may be supported by processors and/or chipsets. For this policy, C0 is defined as the Run Time state in which the processor operates at high voltage and high frequency. C1 is defined as the Auto HALT state in which the core clock is stopped internally. C2 is defined as the Stop Clock state in which the core clock is stopped externally. C3 is defined as a Deep Sleep state in which all processor clocks are shut down, and C4 is defined as a Deeper Sleep state in which all processor clocks are stopped and the processor voltage is reduced to a lower data retention point. Various additional deeper sleep power states C5 . . . Cn have also been proposed. These additional power states are characterized by equivalent semantics of the C1 through C4 powers states, but with different entry/exit latencies and power savings.
In operation, to enter the deeper sleep states, ACPI may detect a time slot in which there are no new or pending interrupts to the mobile processor. The ACPI policy then uses an input/output (I/O) controller or other chipset features to place the mobile processor into the deeper sleep states.
Once the processor is placed into the deeper sleep state, a break event or interrupt from the operating system or another source may be sent to the chipset, and the chipset will then allow the processor to exit the deeper sleep state. The ability to transition between various power management states, including deeper sleep states, may enable power dissipation to be reduced and battery life to be increased.
Currently, entry into deeper sleep states is done by referencing an external voltage reference in a processor voltage regulator circuit and regulating to this reference voltage whenever a platform “Deeper Sleep” signal such as a DPRSLPVR signal or other similar signal is asserted by the I/O controller or other integrated circuit. The voltage regulator then transitions from a first voltage to a second lower voltage associated with the deeper sleep state. Upon exiting the deeper sleep state, a voltage transition in the other direction takes place with a similar specified time window.
As previously noted, obtaining low power sleep states is important to achieving better battery life in mobile devices. The mobile device market is a fiercely competitive product space and one of the key areas for advancement in this space is low-power solutions to preserve battery life.
Unfortunately, existing deeper sleep states for processors in mobile devices still burn a non-negligible amount of power because voltage is still required to be applied to the processor and cannot be completely powered off.